


Hold the line

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Charles You Slut, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Playlist challenge, Cherik-centric.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	Hold the line

**Hold the line**

_I’m so stupid – Madonna_

“Sai, Erik...” Charles si stende sul letto, stiracchiandosi. “Non pensavo che sarei finito in questo modo.”

Erik ride, stendendoglisi a fianco, baciandolo sotto il collo.

“Così come esattamente, Charles?”

Il telepate si siede di nuovo, scrollando le spalle.

“Non lo so. Tanto per cominciare, con così tante persone in questa casa. Cominciavo a credere che saremmo rimasti io e Raven per sempre.”

“E...” Erik cerca la pelle nuda al di sotto della camicia del più piccolo. “Sei soddisfatto dei cambiamenti?”

Charles lo bacia, tutto lingua e fuoco.

“Non saprei proprio.” mormora. “Hai ancora tutti i vestiti addosso.”

Erik scuote la testa, ma si toglie i vestiti come da richiesta. “Meglio?” chiede poi.

Gli occhi di Charles si fanno più scuri, mentre i suoi pantaloni danno già la risposta.

“Incredibilmente.” dice, la voce più bassa, attaccando il corpo dell’uomo con la bocca.

“Devo dirtelo, a me sembri soddisfatto.”

“Puoi ancora lavorarci su.” risponde Charles, tornando all’opera.

Ma lo è. Oh, è così soddisfatto da tutto questo.

Prende mentalmente nota, comunque. Meglio non lasciare che Erik lo sappia troppo presto.

O mai.

_Once upon a December – Anastasia_

Nevica, fuori.

Erik, comunque, ne è appena consapevole.

C’è così tanto caldo dentro.

Dentro la casa, dentro il letto, dentro il corpo di Charles.

Vuole restare così per sempre, sotto le lenzuola e senza perdere il contatto con la sua pelle.

Quando pensa al passato tutto è sfocato, e sa che una volta che uscirà tornerà a essere lucido. Non lo vuole. Gli piace la nebbia, la confusione, sapere che potrebbe finalmente aver trovato la propria felicità in quella vita, qualcosa per cui valga la pena vivere.

Spinge dentro quel corpo troppo caldo e troppo stretto ancora una volta, e poi ancora, annegando nei gemiti di piacere di Charles.

Può vivere così.

Può lasciare fuori la neve. Non c’è spazio per quella, non così a fondo nella sua personale isola di felicità.

_Top Secret – Ohno Satoshi_

“Dio, Charles... sarà meglio che faccia qualcosa adesso, o giuro che...”

Charles lo zittisce, sorridendo.

Lo adora.

Adora quanto riesce a far suonare disperato Erik, annegherebbe in quelle parole, in lui che lo prega di dargli qualcosa di più.

Non ne ha bisogno, sa che Charles provvederà presto, perché lo fa sempre.

Ma comunque prega, perché sa che il più piccolo lo adora.

E subito dopo la bocca di Charles è volentieri su di lui, succhiandolo fino alla base, lasciandogli sentire la gola chiudersi intorno al suo sesso, ed Erik va fuori di testa.

Charles guarda verso l’alto, guarda l’altro uomo lottare per farlo durare, sapendo che non accadrà, non quando Charles l’ha provocato così a lungo.

E sono pochi altri minuti, tutto ciò che ci vuole.

“Charles... potresti voler...”

Anche quello non è necessario, perché è successo centinaia di volte, e sa fin troppo bene che Charles non vuole.

Gli piace sottolinearlo, comunque, e l’altro glielo lascia fare. Così come lascia che gli venga in gola, rischiando di soffocare, prendendo tutto quello che può prima di sportarsi, un sorriso soddisfatto in volto.

“A volte.” dice Erik, nei postumi dell’orgasmo. “Mi domando a chi piaccia di più.”

 _A me_ pensa Charles, e si lecca le labbra.

Ma non risponde.

_A dangerous mind – Within Temptation_

_“Sono con Erik.”_

Oh, e lo è.

Ha cercato di mostrare all’uomo in ogni modo possibile che c’erano altri mezzi per ottenere ciò che vuole; ha cercato di distrarlo dalla sua missione, ma ha finito col distrarsi lui stesso.

La loro ricerca di mutanti continua, sono solo loro due, e Charles è certo che Erik riesca a sentire che non sono più meri conoscenti, che forse non sono nemmeno meri amici.

Charles è certo che lo sappia quella notte, quando sente il materasso muoversi dietro di lui e il peso del più grande lo tiene giù, togliendogli la possibilità di scappare.

Come se volesse farlo.

“L’hai pianificato.” lo accusa Erik, e Charles non può fare a meno di sorridere.

“No. Potrei aver saputo dove conducesse la situazione, ma non si può proprio dire che l’abbia pianificato.” risponde, con un ghigno.

Erik lo guarda negli occhi, come se stesse cercando di capire se stia dicendo o meno la verità.

 _Importa davvero?_ gli proietta Charles, e questo è quanto, Erik lo bacia di nuovo, e non pensa a nient’altro.

E Charles lo sapeva già, ma in questo momento non importa davvero.

_Next best superstar – Melanie C_

“Sto facendo un favore a tutti, Charles.”

Erik è certo, completamente. È certo di ciò che sta dicendo, ha ripetuto lo stesso discorso già milioni di volte.

In qualche modo, comunque, con Charles è diverso.

L’altro lo guarda come se non gli credesse. Lo guarda con delusione, e tristezza, e...

Erik davvero non lo sa; in momenti come questo, gli piacerebbe avere il potere di Charles per capire cosa pensi.

“Sai che non posso condividere la tua visione delle cose, amico mio. Per quanto mi piacerebbe, e ti giuro che è così, io...” si ferma e sospira, ed Erik sente l’improvviso impulso di rinunciare a tutto ciò che ha costruito finora, baciare quell’espressione sul volto di Charles, dirgli che andrà tutto bene.

Non può.

“Unisciti a me, Charles.” gli chiede, piatto, perché conosce già la risposta.

Ma non c’è risposta, solo un sorriso malinconico e una mano che si alza, ma si ferma a mezz’aria; e Erik non vorrebbe altro che essere toccato, ma non lo chiederà.

“Ti amo, Erik.” mormora. “Vorrei solo che fosse abbastanza.”

_Crazy moon – Arashi_

Va avanti così da un paio di settimane.

Charles va a letto con Erik, e la mattina non lo trova da nessuna parte.

Sa quali sono i suoi problemi, li conosce fin troppo bene.

Ma Charles non è tipo da arrendersi.

Quella notte procede come sempre; sente il desiderio di Erik per lui, lascia che sazi la sua sete dentro il proprio corpo e lo vede riposare dopo, gli occhi fissi sul soffitto.

“Vuoi che mi addormenti adesso?” chiede, ironico, e l’altro sospira.

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Così che possa andartene. Sei troppo educato per farlo mentre sono ancora sveglio, no?”

Erik fa un sorrisetto, e si volta a guardarlo.

“Non è che sia educato. Potrebbe essere scortese restare più del dovuto.” si siede sul letto, mettendo un braccio intorno alle spalle di Charles, possessivo. “Non abbiamo mai detto cosa sia questa situazione, quindi potrebbe andare in entrambi i modi. Scelgo solo di lasciarti il tuo letto.”

Charles inarca un sopracciglio e gli si avvicina, appoggiando la testa contro il suo petto.

“Scelta sbagliata, amico mio.” bofonchia. “Scelta assolutamente sbagliata.”

_La fête des fous – Notre Dame de Paris_

_Non sei solo._

È quello che Erik ha continuato a ripetersi nella mente. È diventato come un mantra per lui, da quando Charles gliel’ha detto quella prima volta.

Non lo è, e solo l’idea è quasi folle per lui, in ogni significato che possa darle.

Non è solo, ci sono altri mutanti al mondo.

Non è solo, quei mutanti non sono nemici da cui guardarsi le spalle.

Non è solo. Nemmeno di notte, quelle lunghe notti quando veniva attaccato dai propri incubi.

Non più, non come prima.

Charles fa del suo meglio per scacciarli, e a volte ci riesce anche.

“Smetti di pensare.” dice a Erik, sorridendo quando lo vede corrugare la fronte, e come se fosse costretto Erik lo fa, smette di pensare e si concentra solo sul corpo sotto il proprio, e la pelle contro la sua, sul profumo, i gemiti, il calore e tutto ciò che Charles è più che ansioso di dargli, e che lui deve ricambiare, perché non può farne a meno.

E poi viene dentro di lui, ogni volta meglio della precedente, ogni volta la sua mente un poco più in pace.

Sta uccidendo gli incubi nel letto di Charles, perché può.

Perché non è solo.

_Locked within the crystal ball – Blackmore’s Night_

Charles è quel tipo di uomo, quello che prova qualcosa e deve condividerla.

Lo è sempre stato.

Tuttavia, non con Erik.

Gli dice quello che vuole quando sono a letto ( _Lì, Erik, lì. Oh dio, così, scopami Erik, per favore, ne ho bisogno_ ), non ha vergogna, e Erik pare trovarlo incredibilmente eccitante, perciò non ha motivo di smettere.

Tranne che... ci sono più cose che vuole, e Erik non gli lascia spazio per dirle.

“Hai qualcosa in mente, Charles?” gli chiede da dietro di lui, afferrandogli i capelli e tirandolo su, facendogli sentire meglio l’erezione dentro, facendolo gridare. “Meglio.” dice, ghignando e spingendosi di nuovo dentro di lui, implacabile, quasi violento. Dopotutto, sa di potere.

Ma Charles ha effettivamente qualcosa in mente, e per quanto sia sul punto di impazzire mentre l’altro continua a muoversi dentro di lui, non riesce a scacciare quel pensiero.

“Vieni, Charles. Vieni per me.” ed è tutto lì, è tutto quello che serve, perché per quanto la sua mente sia altrove, il suo corpo risponderà sempre agli ordini di Erik.

“Dunque...” gli chiede il più grande dopo, stendendosi accanto a lui. “Dov’eri stasera? Ci hai fatto l’abitudine? Perché dovrei pensare a qualcosa di nuovo se...”

Charles si mette a sedere, improvvisamente arrabbiato.

“Sta’ zitto.” gli intima. “Ti amo, d’accordo? C’ho pensato, non è qualcosa che dovrei avere paura di dire, non sono quel tipo di persona e non vedo perché...”

Erik si protende in avanti, zittendolo con un bacio, lento, tenero.

“Ti amo anch’io, Charles.” dice, prima di scoppiare a ridere.

E Charles si sente preso in giro, ma non gli importa.

Si è sbagliato per tutto questo tempo; non c’è niente che debba tacere a Erik.

È per questo che si amano.

_Wild child – Enya_

_“Non posso sparare a un amico a bruciapelo!”_

Per quanto sia semplice, per quanto sia contro i suoi desideri, Erik ne è felice.

Non se ne è accorto finché Charles non l’ha fatto notare.

Sono _effettivamente_ amici. Charles l’ha accolto in casa sua, nella sua vita. Ha trovato per lui nella sua mente qualcosa pensava che fosse sparito tempo prima, e...

E Xavier non smette mai di sorprenderlo; per tutto il male che ha conosciuto nella propria vita, pensa che Charles sia una meravigliosa meta finale.

Perciò sorride, cerca di condividere il suo modo di vedere le cose, prova a non perdere la calma quando è con lui.

È cauto, e non ne ha nemmeno bisogno.

“Vorrei che potessi imparare a fidarti di me.” gli dice Charles una notte, durante una delle loro partite a scacchi.

“Mi fido.” risponde rapido Erik, e lo pensa davvero, ma l’altro sorride.

“Intendo fidarti davvero di me, Erik.”

“Lo sai cos’ho passato, Charles. Sai che la mia fiducia non è facile da ottenere. Non ci riesco e basta.”

“Ed è proprio questo il punto. Lo so grazie al mio potere. Non c’è niente che tu m’abbia detto di tua spontanea volontà, e mi piacerebbe che lo facessi.”

“Questo è perché sei un ficcanaso.” dice, assottigliando le labbra.

Ci vorrebbe un passo così piccolo.

“Quindi?” dice Charles, facendo la sua mossa.

Erik si sporge in avanti verso la scacchiera, pensando.

“Mi piaci, Charles Xavier. Come non mi piace nessuno da... beh, come non mi è mai piaciuto nessuno.” sorride della sorpresa sul volto dell’altro. “E scacco matto.”

_Radioactive – Imagine Dragons_

L’aereo è troppo piccolo.

Può sentire il suo _odore_ , per amor del cielo. Riesce a vedere cose passate, riesce a sentire le sue mani, la sua bocca, può sentirlo muoversi dentro di lui...

Charles deve smettere. Non può farsi questo.

Si agita sul sedile, a disagio.

“So cosa stai pensando.” gli dice Erik, sorridendo.

“Pensavo di essere io il telepate.”

“Non più, mi sembra di capire.”

È un colpo basso, e fa male, ma Charles sceglie di ignorarlo.

“E a cosa pensavo?”

“A noi, Charles.” la risposta di Erik è dolorosa, ma non può farselo importare più di quanto dovrebbe.

Anche lui sta soffrendo.

“Non c’è un noi, Erik. Me l’hai portato via. Ti sei preso...” non può arrendersi così, non di nuovo, non se lo merita.

“Aiuterebbe se ti dicessi che mi dispiace?”

“Aiuterebbe se ti dicessi che sei la ragione principale per cui non riesco a dormire? Niente ci aiuterà ormai, Erik. Tu sei sul tuo cammino e io sono sul mio.”

“Questo non significa che le nostre strade non possano incrociarsi.”

Si avvicina e lo bacia, lo bacia come mai ha fatto prima d’ora, come se stessero ricominciando da capo, come se non si fossero mai assaggiati, come...

Charles interrompe bruscamente il bacio. Ha voglia di piangere.

“Significa proprio questo, amico mio.”


End file.
